In a case in which, for example, monitoring or analysis is performed in a data visualization system according to the related art, a data processing and display system selects a data item from a plurality of data items and designates the display order of the data items on the basis of a request from a user and the knowledge and know-how of a data analyzer. However, with the spreading of an Internet-of-Things (IoT) technique that provides information communication between all things through the Internet, various things are connected to the network and various and many data candidates are to be monitored or analyzed. In this case, an operation of selecting a data item and an operation of designating the display order are very complicated and it is preferable to automate the operation to some extent.
As a technique that supports the selection of a data item and the designation of the display order, there is a data list display device which displays data requested by the user at a position that is easy to find. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP 2002-230036 (Patent Document 1) discloses a data list display device including a data storage unit that stores a plurality of data items, a list display unit that displays a list of the data stored in the data storage unit, a display attribute setting unit that sets a data item for designating a position where the list is displayed by the list display unit to each data item in the data storage unit, and a display order setting unit that sets a position where a list of data designated by the user in the data storage unit is displayed to the data item set by the display attribute setting unit. Patent Document 1 also discloses a method in which the list display unit displays a list of the data in the data storage unit in a display order that is desired by the user and is set by the display order setting unit.